


The Price of Defiance

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Fluff, Het, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia learns a lesson in obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Price of Defiance  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Pairing:** Angel/Cordelia  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Cordelia learns a lesson in obedience.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking_World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“You disobeyed me!” The words echoed through the bedroom.

“But I’m okay.” She stood staring at him, her hands resting on her hips, the perfect picture of defiance. 

“But what if you weren’t?” He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his lap.

She couldn’t believe this! _Angel wanted to spank her like a child?_ “You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

“You knew there would be consequences, Cordy.” He pulled her across his knees. 

As his hand fell on her backside, she cried out. She would make sure he never found out she disobeyed him ever again.


End file.
